My Reason To Live
by Amaranthyn
Summary: After Keith gets blasted away from Altru Tower while protecting Kate, he's on the verge of death with no reason to live. That is, until one certain Pokémon shows him why he should continue to live. VantonageShipping (Keith/Kate) Oneshot. Slight game spoliers.


**My first Keith/Kate Fanfic...**

**I always adored Keith when I played PR: SoA... Ice is pretty hot too... I mean cool. xD**

**Rated T due to... injures? Mentions of blood... pain... broken bones... oh, and minor cursing.**

**Warning: Contains Spoilers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

Everything was going so smoothly. And by smoothly I mean we were kicking ass!… And by that I mean Kate. Kate, the kick-ass girl originally from Fiore. The thirteenth and youngest Top Ranger, and of course the sister of the eleventh Top Ranger, Kellyn. Yeah, _that_ Kate… And she may or may not be the Kate I have a teeny tiny crush on…

I followed Kate throughout the Altru Tower, helping in defeating any Team Dim Sun members we come across. We managed to "kidnap" Isaac back, which is weird because he was kidnapped from us to begin with, and made him help us along. He disabled the locked doors while myself and Kate destroyed the Miniremo units that the Dim Sun lackeys carried to control Pokémon.

I leaned back to crack my back, stretching the arm where my Fine Capture Stylus was. Kate was also stretching, instead leaning forward to stretch her back. I blushed, looking away quickly as she was facing away from me.

"How are you two holding up?" Isaac asked, concerned.

I saw Kate give him a smile. It wasn't her usual smile; there was exhaustion. Big ol' bad ass Kate was tired. I couldn't blame her though… I was pretty exhausted myself. With all the goons and their Miniremos… and wild Pokémon who were viciously being controlled… I'm pretty sure my arm was dead. And that triple battle with those goons in a row? Bellossoms, Cacturnes, and three eeveelutions, Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon… Of course we're tired!

"Don't worry, Isaac. I'm fine," she replied. Her voice was a bit hoarse from yelling commands to her partner Pokémon, Seiya the Starly. "What about you, Keith?"

"Y-Yeah… I'm okay…" I winced at the sound of my voice. It was also hoarse like Kate's and it hurt to talk. I guess I need to cool it when getting Buizel to help me…

Isaac laughed at us. It wasn't a laugh to make fun of us… More like a pitied chuckle at how hard we were working, and how tired he must have realized we really were. "C'mon, we're half way there now," the blonde reassured. "We don't have much time left."

I decided to take the lead this time, climbing up the stairs, allowing Kate an d Isaac to follow me and Buizel. I heard Seiya chirping behind my left ear, making me cringe at the high pitched sound it was making. I was really wasn't in the mood anymore.

"I know Seiya… After this, I promise you'll have a nice long break."

The Starling Pokémon cooed, flapping its black wings happily.

I felt tugging on my shorts, looking down to see my orange partner trying to grab my attention.

"What's wrong?" I croaked out, my voice not nearly as clear as Kate's. I heard her giggle behind me, making me blush.

He pointed to Kate and Seiya, pouting. I rolled my eyes playfully, sighing. "Alright, alright… you can have a break as well…" I smiled.

The Sea Weasel Pokémon yelped in joy, jumping around me. All three of us laughed at the creature's energy, reaching the top of the stairs.

I opened the door, immediately being hit with a breath of fresh air. I took a deep breath, hearing Kate and our Partner Pokémon doing it as well. Being outdoors was always nicer than being stuck inside a huge tower.

I strolled to the door which led to the other part of the tower, my energy renewed. "I'm going to make a quick call to Professor Hastings, alright?"

My humans companions nodded while the bird and weasel was too busy flying and scurrying around the rooftop.

I dialed into my Stylus, hearing the familiar _Ba-ling! Ba-ling! Ba-ling!_

"Voicemail! Voicemail! It's me, Hastings! Hastings I say!" I heard the cranky voice over the makeshift phone.

"Yeah, just calling in to tell you we're about halfway up now," I explained, raising the capture device to my mouth.

"Fantastic! I have a Staraptor sent to your location. Keith, I need you to ride it, whilst carrying the Yellow Gem that Kate will give you. Sven and Wendy are on standby above you; meet up with them."

I nodded, "Rodger dodger. I hear the Staraptor now."

"Excellent! Now, be careful, both of you. We needn't any Rangers injured." The Professor hung up after the final warning.

I looked over at Kate who was holding out the tiny crescent moon shaped gem, waiting for me to take it. The mentioned Staraptor swooped in from above, nestling on the ground to my right.

"Be careful up there Keith…" the girl murmured, her blue eyes clouded with worry.

I merely chuckled, pulling her into a warm hug. "No need to worry about me, Kate. I'm a Top Ranger! I can handle my own!" I gleamed at her.

She gave a small smile back, some of her worry dissipating as she hugged me tightly.

We didn't let go until we heard someone clear their throat, causing his to blush and back off. I glared at Isaac, who was just smiling at us innocently. I patted the brunette on the head, she pouting at me.

I felt tugging at my shorts again, seeing it was Buizel. He pointed to the Staraptor who was chirping a conversation with its pre-evolution, Starly.

"Right," I chuckled, running a hand through my spiky red locks. "I suppose I should get a move on then!"

I carefully placed the gleaming gold gem in my pocket, the brunette and blonde watching my every move. I hopped onto the awaiting Staraptor. It screeched, trying to hurry me on. I could only grimace, the sound not agreeing with my ears. Buizel hopped up onto my shoulder, clinging tightly.

"Well, while you two hang out down here, I'm going to hit the skies!"

The scientist laughed heartily at my goofy grin. Kate still had much worry in her eyes… and a dash of something else.

I felt something in me… boil. It was warm and fuzzy, almost feeling like butterflies.

"What is this feeling…?" I murmured, having never felt quite like this before. "I'm, like, excited beyond words!"

It wasn't excitement I was feeling… I know that. It felt like it… but I only felt it when I looked at Kate. I was excited, mind you. I mean come one, awesome Top Ranger about to save the world here!

I was about to take off when the door that led inside the upper tower suddenly opened and two Dim Sun members clambered out. They were followed by a woman who had a thing for the colour pink. A Magmortar followed her obediently.

"How about thrilling beyond words?!" the woman, who I have known to be Lavana, shrilled out.

Without warning, she pointed at Kate with a hot pink fingernail. "Hit it!"

Her Pokémon roared a mighty roar, charging towards the young girl. She stood in shock and terror, unable to move. Without thinking, I forced the Staraptor to fly in front of the charging Blast Pokémon. It swooped down low enough for it to not be hit by the punching creature. Instead, its fist collided with my body, sending me flying.

"**KEITH!**" I thought I heard someone scream. I wasn't quite sure… considering that all I could hear was my flailing Buizel, a screeching Staraptor, and my heart pound in my ears.

I wasn't sure how long I was gliding through the air for from the impact of the punch. All I could really think about was the crucifying pain that radiated from my chest, and the feverish heat that resonated from the wound which was most likely a burn.

Before long I was crashing into trees. I screamed in pain, my already battered throat becoming more ripped up. Trees collided with my injured body, easily bruising, scratching and breaking it further. One particular branch snapped my arm, the pain of the bone grinding against my nerves almost enough to knock me out. I finally crashed hard into the earth below, barely able to stay conscious.

I was on my back, staring blankly at the opening of trees above me. I slowly blinked, watching the clouds drift across the blue skies in the invisible breeze.

I thought I heard Buizel at my side, trying to get me up… but I didn't want to. The pain I previously felt was becoming cold… not an unpleasant numbness… rather it was calming. My eye lids started to close on them own, so I didn't fight it; I was tired. I thought I saw the orange weasel come into my view, just as I was closing my eyes. I think there was tears in his eyes as his little paw brushed against my swollen cheek.

I closed my eyes.

It was dark; again, not unpleasant. It was peaceful, with no Team Dim Sun, Miniremos, Kincaid or Blake Hall. There wasn't any danger, no pain. There wasn't anything… There wasn't any Kate.

Kate… I almost forgot about her. Her brunette hair, tired back into pointy pigtails that reminded me of a Jolteon's tail or her precious blue eyes that always lit up my world. Her uniforms, both school and ranger, that always looked so cute one her…

I sighed inwardly, smiling as I remember how happy she was when the docile Starly, whom she affectionately named Seiya, became her Partner.

I felt myself slipping from reality, and the thought chilled my numb body. I wasn't ready to go. I still had a world to save, a girl to lo-…

My thoughts diminished, feeling it was pointless to dwell on the past. Kate will save the world. They'll just send Kellyn to take my place. They can still do it… they don't need me. I'll just die here, quietly, peacefully, and alone…

I was ready. Keith Dazzle, number twelve of the thirteen Top Rangers, was ready to die. I felt myself inhale deeply, one last time before my black vision flashed white and I was presented with a vision.

In front of me stood the Lunar Pokémon Cresselia, looking at me with a gentle expression.

"Cre-Cresselia…" I murmured in awe, forgetting I was on the verge of dying.

"Hello again, dearest Ranger. Or should I call you Keith?" she greeted, her voice surprisingly soft and gentle to my ears.

I stood there in shock, wondering why the creature of the lunar moon was standing in front of me all of a sudden. I wasn't able to get through to her the first time.

She giggled softly, the sound soothing to hear; almost like Kate's voice.

"Do no worry, Ranger Keith. You did no harm whilst trying to befriend me. I was merely seeing if you were worthy," she assured me, making me give her a weird look as she read my mind. "You had almost succeeded, but your time had been cut short as those evil dwellers of the night interrupted you."

I nodded, letting the information sink in. "Oh… That's good to know."

There was a question burning the back of my mind, so I spilled it without thinking of the consequences. "Why are you here?"

Her eyes harden, making me think I did something wrong. "I am here to show you of a very near future."

Before I knew it, I was flying above Altru Tower. I cried out, looking down as nothing was beneath me.

"Heed not, Ranger Keith, for this is merely a dream. You cannot be hurt."

I turned my head, seeing the golden crescent shaped creature floated next to me.

"Pay close attention, as this may become a possible outcome."

I looked to where she was staring at, noticing it was now late at night, compared to the midday sunlight that was shining on me not too long ago. Dark angry clouds were curling around the tower, giving it an ominous look. The Dim Sun symbol was engraved onto the black tiles of the flat roof in the building in a deep violet colour. That's when I noticed six figures standing on the roof.

Kate, as I sighed in relief, was unharmed and facing off her foes. She had a stance of determination, her Starly hovering by her side. Something yellow was glowing in her hands, realizing it was the Yellow Gem. I must have dropped it when I got hit… Isaac was not with her, however, but four different ones were. My face harden as I took notice to the one wearing all yellow, having become rather… acquainted, with the bigger fellow. Heath was on Kate's left, smirking devilishly at her. Wheeler, the laughing maniac that reminded me of a villain from a sci-fi film I had seen from Unova was to her right, rubbing her hands while obviously laughing. Black Hall was at the back, fiddling with a machine. The machine, it turned out, was hooked up to a huge purple crystal. Even if this was a dream, I could feel the evil radiating from it, making me shiver.

Finally, I noticed the fifth and final figure. It wasn't human, I could tell. It was almost completely black, save for the red around its neck and white on its head. The creature had appendages, neither of which was supporting its floating body. It was hovering over a pitch black hole that was quickly getting bigger.

"What is that? A Pokémon?" I asked Cresselia, dread filling me as Kate tried to dodge the black abyss reaching towards her.

"Darkrai… The Pitch-Black Pokémon…" she replied, her voice monotonous. "Beneath him is his special move, Dark Void.

"Darkrai is my arch-rival. I am the Pokémon of the full moon as he is the Pokémon of the new moon. He puts people into dark, terrible nightmares where they can't wake up, while I wake them up with my lunar wings."

I let the information set in, watching the scene intently. Kate dodges a ball of dark matter was thrown towards her, more than likely Shadow Ball, I deducted. The Pokémon, Darkrai, let out a ring of dark energy, Dark Pulse. Kate managed to use Seiya to avoid it, but she wasn't able to dodge another Shadow Ball. Being a duel typing with normal, Seiya was unharmed by the attack. Kate, however, is only human, thus crying out in soundless pain as she let go of her partner. The nightmarish creature took this as his chance. He levitated Kate into the air and slowly dragged her into the abyss of darkness. She fought tooth and nail, trying to escape, but her efforts were to no avail.

"**KATE!**" I cried out to her, trying to bring myself closer to her.

As I reached my hand out, everything went white and stayed white. I gasped, trying to catch my breath as I fought tears that were trying to escape.

"Wh-What do I have to do to save her?!" I demanded, turning to Cresselia who had a solemn face.

"You need to wake up, Keith. You cannot die. The only way for you to save her is to wake up," she declared cryptically.

I started to panic. "How do I wake up? I'm dead!"

The Lunar Pokémon started to become transparent as glitter surrounded her. "Worry not, Ranger. You are not dead. You still have time… but you need to hurry…" Her voice was quickly getting quieter as she faded into nothing.

"Cresselia! Wait!"

"Find a reason to live, Keith. I know you have one…" she whispered before departing completely.

I felt myself panic, now in a world of pure white. A reason to live? What could be a reason to live?

My mind reeled, looking for any possibilities. I thought of Buizel, my family, other Pokémon… but nothing triggered me. Tears came to my eyes as I felt hopelessness sink in.

"I'm sorry Kate…" I whispered softly to the white space. "I failed you because I don't have a reason to live… Now the whole world is ruined… and it's entirely my fault…"

My thoughts dwindled on Kate, replaying her being sucked into the black hole.

"No… I can't let that happen…" I gritted between my teeth. "I may not have a reason to live, but I do have a reason to try; and that's to save Kate."

It felt right saying those words. It gave me the same feeling from before… on the Altru Tower before I was casted off. What was this feeling; determination, excitement?

No. I'm not that stupid. My heart was pounding… but I wasn't moving. It was love, wasn't it? I got like this because I was in love with Kate. I was in love with Kate Hitomi Chitose, and she was my reason to live.

"_Darling… Please wake up..."_

"_It's no use Mom… I don't think he's going to wake up."_

Was… that voices?

I heard crying… it sounded familiar. It wasn't human… more like… Buizel!

"_But he has to… Didn't you hear? The Pokémon Rangers are confronting Team Dim Sun!"_

R-Right… I… need to get up.

My eyes were so heavy; it was hard for me to even budge. Slowly but surely, and a lot of willpower, I managed to crack my eyes open, earning a shock from the male and female.

"Dear! You're awake!" the elder woman cheered, a smile bright on her face.

"Yeah, we weren't sure if you were going to ever wake up with those injuries…" the man murmured honestly.

I felt something wrap itself tightly around my torso, making me groan in pain. "I… I'm sorry I scared you… Buizel…" I forced out, feeling as if I was about to pass out again.

He let go, sniffling an apology in his own language, to which I tried to laugh but ended up groaning in pain.

The mother and son helped me sit up, causing me to raise an eyebrow to find myself shirtless with white gauze wrapped around my chest. Some splotches were a light pink; blood I assumed. I inspected the rest of my body; my right arm was wrapped in a sling. There were cuts and bruises all over each limb, a nasty gash on my left leg that was covered over. Something was tightly wrapped around my head, so I assumed I had a concussion of sorts.

"We fixed you up while you were unconscious… I hope you don't mind," the lady spoke. "Your top was mostly burned so we took it off so it didn't cause a hassle."

I shook my head, smiling through the enormous amount of pain I was in. "No, thank you very much." I wonder what Kate would think of me shirtless.

"We also fixed up your Staraptor…" the man spoke up. "He had a broken wing… So I don't think he'll be able to fly anytime soon. You're Buizel was unharmed."

I nodded, relaying the info to my brain. "Is there any other Staraptors in the area? I need to get back pronto. Oh… and where am I?" I added sheepishly.

The adults looked hesitant at my urge for such a sudden departure, considering my injuries. "You're at Lookout Ridge in Vien Forest," the man finally spoke up. Ah, that's why they looked so familiar. "And I'm sorry to say but there isn't any Staraptors in the area."

I groaned, not really wanting to walk such a far distance… or walk at all. "Oh… Okay. Thank you."

They helped me up, finding myself no longer in the middle of the thicket, but in the clearing of their snack stand. They must have dragged me out…

Staraptor was pecking at some berries the lookout people gave him; his left wing in a sling.

"Sorry about that…" I chuckled softly to the large bird, earning a puff from it. I grimaced, turning to the woman. "Could I leave him here with you until I come back? I can't exactly bring him with me…"

She smiled warmly, "Of course."

I nodded, sighing as I started my trek back to Altru Tower. Buizel hung back a moment, striking a conversation with the bird.

"Come on Buizel. We have to get back now," I urged.

The two Pokémon nodded at one another before Staraptor let out a howling cry. I had to cover my ears, in fear of them to start bleeding. Within moments, another Staraptor appeared, landing next to the first one. I was astonished.

"Is this your friend?" I asked him, earning a nod.

The second flying normal duel type looked at me before hoping over to me. It laid down in the grass, gesturing to its back with its head.

"You're willing to give me a life?"

It screeched, earning a wince from me but I clambered on. "Thanks! Come on, Buizel!"

The weasel pounced onto my uninjured shoulder, cuddling into me. I waved good bye to the people and injured bird, promising I was going to come back for it, but right now I have more important things to do.

"Alright Staraptor, off to Altru Tower we go! We need to save Kate!"

* * *

**Hope no one was too OOC... Review if you liked it... Helps out a lot.**


End file.
